Pure Heart of a Rich Boy?
by PhantomSilverCrystal
Summary: Today on Sailor Moon: Ami's been offered a scholarship at one of Tokyo's most elite high schools, but when one of the students there is the target of the Messiah of Silence, will the Senshi be up to the challenge? no weird crossover pairings i promise :D
1. PART 1

**A.N.: This is an idea I had on the bus to school (all my weirdest ideas come to me on the bus…). It takes place towards the end of the Sailor Moon S season and between episodes 21 and 22 ("Until the Day it Becomes a Pumpkin" and "Mori-Sempai has an Apprentice Candidate") of Ouran. Okay, feel free to tell me how bad this is… :)**

* * *

><p>"I'm almost strong enough." The Messiah of Silence's voice creepily echoed through Hotaru's fragile body. The shadowy child-like chamber was chilled with dark energy. "Tomoe. You need to work harder to find the pure hearts. The time will soon come when I am at full power."<p>

"Yes… I apologize for the delay," Professor Tomoe bowed his head in respect. "The Witches 5 labs assure me that their most recent target has an undoubtedly pure heart."

"For your sake I hope so. I will not stand for anyone getting in the way of my revival."

"Yes… I understand."

"Tell me about this target…" Her appetite for pure hearts was wetted. "I must know who the Witches 5 are so sure about."

"He is a high school student; the son of a wealthy family. He often says his only goal in life is to make others happy." Professor Tomoe flipped through his notes.

"His name?" A smile curled across Hotaru's unconscious face.

"Suoh. Tamaki Suoh."

XXX

"Wow, Ami-chan!" Usagi gushed. "This place offered you a scholarship? It's huge!"

The girls, having taken two subways and then walked an additional 15 minutes, found themselves outside Tokyo's most elite private high school. The gates shined with opulent glory and the courtyard was teaming with students at their lunch breaks.

"Well," Ami blushed. "I don't think I'm going to go here. I mean Ouran Academy is a prestigious school and all, but I'd rather go to a public school with all of you. Besides, it would be incredibly inconvenient to come all the way here every day."

"You're telling me," Minako panted. "Geez, how from Azubu-Juban is this place?"

"But, Ami," Rei said. "You could really meet some important people here. Isn't that the heir of the Nekozawa Family?" She pointed to a dark hooded boy who leaned against one of the large pillars under a black umbrella. Usagi, frightened by his sight hid behind Makoto.

"Haninozuka?" Makoto breathed. "It is… Honey-sama!" A tall, muscular boy turned his head. Makoto waved frantically as Minako, Rei and Usagi all exchanged suspicious looks. The boy, showing no emotion made his way over to the pack of middle school girls, bringing a smaller, blonder boy to follow.

"Mako-chan?" Usagi poked her. "Who is this?"

"Yeah, who?" Minako prodded.

"Everyone, this is Haninozuka Mitskuni-sama. His family owns the martial arts dojo where I studied at my old school. And also, his relative, Morinozuka Takashi."

"Nice to meet you, Haninozuka!" Minako hysterically shook the tall boy's hand. He stood perfectly still: a human statue, despite confusion. "I'm Mako-chan's friend Minako—"

"Minako… that's not who I meant…" Makoto interrupted.

"MAKO-CHAN~" Honey exclaimed throwing his arms around Makoto's neck. "It's been a really long time, hasn't it, Takashi?"

"Mhm." Minako finally let go of his hand.

"Honey-sama, these are my friends from school: Usagi, Rei, Minako, and Ami. Ami passed the scholarship test for Ouran and is considering attending here for high school next year."

"Scholarship?" He cocked his head to the side.

Minako and Usagi met eyes. "So. Cute!" They whispered in unison.

"I know someone you should meet!" Honey grabbed Ami's hand and proceeded to drag her across the courtyard. Mori instinctively followed. The rest of the Senshi waited only a moment before running to catch up. He began to lead her inside.

"Honey-sama…" Makoto called after him. "Where are we going?"

"Third Music Room." Mori grunted, knowingly.

"Ah, so he _does _speak…" Rei said, not realizing that she was speaking aloud. "Uh, I mean… Nevermind."

When they reached the door, the group paused and Honey looked back at Mori. Mori nodded slightly. "Okay. We're here."

"Where exactly is h—" Ami was cut off as the door opened and a shower of rose petals hit them. "Ah…" The third music room tended to have this effect on commoners…

"What is this place?" Usagi asked slowly.

"Welcome!" A tall blonde boy greeted them. "To the Host Club!"

"Host?" Rei asked.

"Club?" Makoto finished.

"Yep!" Honey jumped up and down. "Haru-chan! Haru-chan! I found commoners!"

"Commoners?" Rei muttered under her breath. "Might as well say 'filth'…"

"Commoners?" Tamaki's interest was peaked. "And middle schoolers by the looks of it… What brings you to Ouran, lost kittens?"

"What is this place?" Usagi asked again, stars now in her eyes. The rest of the host club began emerging from various corners of the room. "Heaven?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Reviews are seriously appreciated. The good. The bad. The super-duper bad. Go for it. Just let me know what you think…<strong>


	2. PART 2

"Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed once again. A brunette "boy" stood up from the table that he had been sitting at, evidentially studying. "This girl passed the scholarship test, too!"

"Oh, hi. I'm Fujioka Haruhi. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello." Ami blushed slightly. "My name is Mizuno Ami. I'm curious, as a scholarship student, is Ouran really that great a school?"

"Um, well, if you aren't rich, you're kind of in for a culture shock… Some of the people here are a little less than subtle about how much money they have."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" An icy voice from the shadows spoke up. "Ladies," He nodded at the other girls. "How would you like a tour?"

"I want to do the tour, Kyoya!" The blonde from earlier spoke up. "I'm good at giving the tour! Please?"

With an exhausted sigh, Kyoya permitted him. "Go on then."

"Kyoya! Mon ami! Merci! Yessss!"

"Actually, I'd like to stay here and ask a few more questions if that's alright." Ami spoke up.

"I don't mind if you don't interfere with the lunch business." Kyoya said.

"LET'S GO!" Tamaki exclaimed.

XXX

"Okay, so first of all, I'm Suoh Tamaki. Welcome to Ouran Academy, and of course, the host club."

"What's a host club?" Usagi asked innocently, earning her a skeptical glance from both Rei and Makoto.

"I'm glad you asked. The host club is where the schools wealthiest boys, with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. You can think of it as a never ending tea party, and our only goal is to make young ladies, such as yourselves, happy."

"Making others happy," Minako breathed shallowly. "How romantic~"

"It is rather, isn't it?" Tamaki smiled brightly as he lead his tour group to the grand staircase. "This is the grand staircase, and out there," he pointed to the large glass windows. "That's outside."

"Obviously…" Rei muttered.

"How did you decide to join the host club, Tamaki-kun?" Minako drooled.

"I founded it, of course!" He made the victory sign with his first two fingers. "As a third year middle school student, I decided that making others happy was the most important thing, so Kyoya and I got together the brightest stars in Ouran and together, we founded the host club which is now open for business! The host club operates very simply, with each of its members classified by 'type'. Guests choose the type of guy they'd like to meet with: The Cool type, the Boy-Lolita type, the Stoic type, the Mischievous type, or of course me, the Prince type."

"That sounds more like a shoujo manga to me…" Rei began, but Makoto cut her off.

"Hey, that's only five types… and I could have sworn I saw seven of you in the music room…"

"You're observant!" Tamaki declared. He counted on his fingers. "The twins are both the same type. Oh right, I forgot! Haruhi is the Natural type."

"Haruhi? The scholarship student Ami-chan is talking to?" Usagi asked.

"Yep!" he continued to lead them through the school.

"Haruhi and Ami-chan seemed to be hitting it off really well… I wonder if it's possible that Ami likes him?" Usagi whispered to Minako. She didn't realize that Tamaki had 'Haruhi Senses' and they were now tingling.

"No, no, no!" He lost his princely façade. "Not daddy's little girl! She can't be falling in love with another female! Daddy won't permit it!"

"Another girl?" The girls all exclaimed in unison. Realizing what he had just said aloud, Tamaki hit himself in the head.

"That's the second time…" Minako cursed herself under her breath.

"Shhhh! You're going to give away her secret!" Tamaki shushed them. "Oh, alright. Haruhi, due to certain circumstances, has been asked to dress as a boy and work for the host club. As Haruhi's daddy, it's my job to protect her and her secret…"

"Her daddy? Aren't you a little young?" Usagi mused aloud. "I mean you can't be more than a year older than her, right?"

"I'm… well… The whole 'daddy' thing is kind of made up." He admitted. "In reality, I'm her school daddy. And Kyoya is her school mommy…"

"Is he a girl, too?" Minako piped up.

"Kyoya? No!" Tamaki blushed angrily. "Host Club EQUALS FAMILY. We are a family! And I love every member of the host club like they were my real family. We stick together."

"Wow, what a pure heart you have…" Usagi gushed. "Hey, wait a minute…"

_Screeeeeech._ A large white van came to a speeding halt, just outside the large window.

And with a crash, the glass broke and a redheaded woman hurtled through the broken pane.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Tamaki demanded, pushing the girls behind him.

"Suoh Tamaki…" Eugial cackled. "I've come all this way, just to see you! Or more specifically, your PURE HEART!"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Thanks for the reviews :) I seriously debated with uploading this at all… I've been sitting on it for close to a month.<strong>

**Victoria5624: You are quickly becoming one of my favorite people on the internet :D Moral Support Appreciated! A new chapter of Can't Let Go is up, too, but I'm sure you know. Thanks so much for your ever-kind words!**


	3. PART 3

**A.N.: Oh dear, it's been a while, and I left this on a cliff-hanger, didn't I? I'm terribly sorry, and thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing :) One part left!**

* * *

><p>"My… what?" Tamaki asked, dumbfounded.<p>

"Don't pretend like you didn't hear me, blondie!" Eugial scoffed, pulling the blaster gun off her back. "I want that pure heart!"

"Girls," Tamaki said turning to the gang and trying to keep calm. "Run. Run to the clubroom and get help!"

"Right." Usagi nodded.

"But—" Minako started, but was cut off by Makoto's hand pulling her around the corner where it was safe to transform.

"I don't know what you want with my heart, but you can't have it!"

"We'll just see about that… Now, just stand still, this won't hurt a bit." She aimed her blaster for his chest.

"Kuma-chan roll!" Tamaki flipped and narrowly evaded the blast.

"Hey!" Eugial exclaimed. "Don't make this harder than it has to be!"

"I don't understand," he breathed. "Is this punishment for being too beautiful?"

"Stop right there!" A clear voice echoed off the high ceiling. Tamaki and Eugial both turned to look at the staircase where four Sailor Senshi stood poised for action.

"Oh, great," Eugial muttered. "Can't you brats ever take a day off? Not spoil a girl's plan for once?"

"Not as long as there's trashy heart snatchers like you out there," Sailor Venus quipped.

"Yeah," Sailor Jupiter added. "We won't let evil win!"

"Besides," Mars chimed in, "Having a pure heart isn't a crime, you know."

"We'll never forgive you if you snatch this boy's pure heart, creep!" Sailor Moon concluded.

"Wow, who are you, lovely ladies?" Tamaki asked in awe.

"We are the Sailor Senshi: defenders of love, and protectors of justice! In the name of the moon—"

"Oh, shut up!" Eugial cut in, shooting her blaster straight through Tamaki's back. He collapsed in a heap on the tile floor. The redhead lunged forward and caught his heart crystal in the palm of her hand. "It's not very bright, is it?"

Suddenly, a green boot in her side knocked the wind out of Eugial. She stumbled to the side and dropped the heart crystal. Sailor Moon dove and caught it, just before it hit the ground.

"That was a close one," she sighed, getting back to her feet. The rest of the Sailor Senshi slowly circled Eugial, waiting for her next move. She squirmed in response.

"That's okay, I didn't really want that one anyway. Well, I've got to be going now!" With a series of flips, she was back in the driver's seat of her van. The back door opened quickly and a strangely shaped creature sprang out. "Take care of them, Kokosha!" Eugial called before speeding off, leaving smoke from her tires.

The creature was tall and shiny, resembling a full-length mirror with an intricate gold frame, arms, and legs. It's head showed no face, and long mirror-like daggers shot from its fingertips. With an eerie hiss, the creature shot forward, pelting the daggers for Sailor Moon, who still cradled the pure heart.

"Ah!" She shouted with shock and covered her face. Sailor Moon felt a gust of wind and heard the daggers shatter as they hit the ground. Slowly, she pulled her hands away from her face and looked up. "Tuxedo Kamen?"


End file.
